Energy storage systems often include a power converter that is configured to convert direct current (DC) power into a suitable power for application to a load, such as a generator, motor, electrical grid, or other suitable load. For instance, an energy storage system can include a power converter for producing alternating current (AC) power at a grid frequency (e.g. 60/50 Hz) suitable for application to an electrical grid. In solar or battery energy systems, the solar or battery source can provide direct current power to the power converter, which can then be converted to suitable AC output power for the electrical grid.
To provide increased output power capability, a power converter can include a plurality of bridge circuits coupled in parallel with one another. Each bridge circuit can include a plurality of switching elements. For instance, conventional power converters typically use insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and/or metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) as switching elements. The pulse-width-modulation (PWM) of the switching elements can be controlled according to a desired switching pattern to provide a desired output of the power converter.